


Thunder For Bells In This Church Of Two

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: “[Resonance for a human is] total, complete, irreversible blending” -- Bell Tolls, esamaFor the shinigami, it is... less so.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	Thunder For Bells In This Church Of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bell Tolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385820) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 48. Soulmates AU/ ~~Daemon AU~~

Resonance, Uryuu thought with horror. Resonance.

Bells, rumbling as loud and deep as thunder and pressing deep into his soul. 

It wasn’t-- it wasn’t meant to be anything, mean anything. They had just wanted to borrow Urahara’s basement training grounds for the day to prepare. Then Urahara had proposed a spar, and of course Kurosaki was all for it and then-- before any of them had realised--

Resonance.

It wasn’t meant to mean anything.

So why did he need to watch his friend die?

Inoue tries again. “Souten Kisshun!”

Kurosaki and Urahara are locked in an unbreakable embrace. Unbreakable even to her, by the reiatsu flowing and merging around them.

She sobs as she tries again, asks more of her shun shun rika and her reiatsu than she has ever before. “ _Souten Kisshun_!”

She screams, she pleads, she begs on her knees with tears and gasping sobs.

The couple remain unaffected, in a world of their own.

“We take after the shinigami resonance,” is the first thing that Ichigo Kurosaki says when he wakes up again, to tears and his distraught friends.

Relief breaks through the group and they laugh through the sudden awkwardness.

Kisuke Urahara doesn’t have the heart to tell them that the resonance was still more severe than any case of shinigami resonance he had ever heard of.

Ichigo Kurosaki hushes him, and tests the new, sudden control he has over their massive reiatsu pool.

Kisuke Urahara bends that immasurable reiatsu into a hadou #99. Goryūtenmetsu without a whisper of incantation.

Ichigo Kurosaki pulls a shadowed face into a familiar, confident grin, and Kisuke Urahara stretches youthful features into a sly, secretive smirk. They smile, as one.


End file.
